


Drunken Mistakes

by TheDreamer240



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drunk Heather Chandler, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: Not that Veronica didn't want to have sex with Heather Chandler, just thought it would never happen, when it did, it wasnt in the best circumstances.





	1. Drunk and Flirty (NSFW-Ish)

   I don't exactly know why I went to this party exactly, it was loud, guys kept grinding on me, and all can feel was the nasty sweat from everyone in the room.

 

   I'd bail out but I'm Heathers only sober ride home, I refrained from drinking any more than 3 shots, it's at least something I can recover from before the party ends.

 

   Speaking of Heather _'I_ _should probably go find her,_ _she's_ _probably upstairs by the bedrooms.'_

 

   Walking up I spot her, in all red she's not hard to find. "Hey you doing alright there?"

 

   Heather just laughed, stumbling onto me, catching her steadily before she fell completely.

 

   "I'm doin' fine~"

 

   I laughed at that, and with all the strength I could muster I picked her up and headed for an empty, not exactly quiet, but quieter room.

 

   "Where are _youuu_ taking me" Chandler asked before laughing, booping me on the nose to emphasize the ' _you_ '

 

   "Somewhere where you won't embarrass yourself" I replied, laying her on the bed and closing the door before locking it.

 

   Turning back Chandler was on her stomach, looking at me with dunk'n seduction.

 

   "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

   Heather giggled, so far none of her laughs and giggles have been her usual bitchy kinds. Getting up, Heather walked towards Veronica, "Just wondering how you think of me is all... you know, the _only_ reason I let you into our group was because my infatuation for you."

 

    _Apparently Drunk Heather had a bigger_ _vocabulary_ _as well._

 

I'm blushing up a storm here, I mean, this could just be how Heather is when she's drunk, then again Alcohol is known for its times to spill out truths.

 

   "Did I hear you right just now?"

 

   Smirking Heather moved in closer, wrapping her arms around my waist, "I said~" _hic_ "I like you Veronica-" _hic_ "-I have for a while now, the demon queen of high-school is gay and she's been head over heels for a nerd since freshman year~" hic.

 

   I didn't know how to respond, so I just let it happen. I let her lead me to the wall, pin me against it. Her lips are suddenly on mine and my mind goes hazy as if I drank I whole bottle of vodka in one sitting.

  
    
   I let her push me to ground on my knees, and command me to _take_ her, to _feel_ her, be _better_ than any boy out there has been in any of the date rapes she was set up in. She begs me to go _slow_ , take my time, undress, go faster, harder, _more, more, more._

 

   She calls my name, _my_ name slips out of her mouth like I'm a _goddess_ , a _deity_  she's been worshiping for _years_. My name slips out and it only encourages my tipsy sex fogged mind to take more and more. Heather wouldn't remember this, but Veronica would. 

 

   Now Heather is blacked out, on the bed, me laying next to her as she holds me like I'm going to disappear from existence sometime soon, I'll have to get her up at some point. Party is over and Ram _can't_ know about this. They can't know anything. So I got up, carefully extracting myself from Heathers grip before putting her cloths on, as well my own.

 

   Picking her up I made my way to the car, laying her down in the back seat.

 

   The drive home was long for being only a few miles away, all I could think about was Heather, what she told me, what she did to me, what she had me do to her, the things I felt.

 

   I pulled into the drive way, getting out and picking Heather up again to take her to my room before heading back down to fetch a few things.

 

   Advil, water, ice pack, blanket, a bag of corn nuts from the back of the pantry, not BBQ but at least they weren't expired. Placing everything on a tray I headed back up, setting the tray on my desk before closing the door.

 

_I hope I don't wake up to a punch in the face._

 

   I slipped into bed after covering Heather in a warm blanket. Settling in, arms wrapped around her once more, holding her close. _This morning was going to be very interesting._


	2. The Morning After (SFW)

I woke up to being pushed off of my bed, a small scream coming from the bed. _Great_.

 

   "Why am I here and why were we in the same bed!" Heather panicked as she scrambled out of the bed.

 

   Getting up was a bit painful, landing on my back had knocked the wind from my lungs. Coughing a bit I grabbed at the side of the bed to get up. "Heather it's fine we- we didn't do anything" _I_ _lied._ "I brought you here after you passed out. Thought I'd help." I walked over to the deck grabbing the tray of items. "Now, how about you lay down and I help you with that hangover of yours, okay?"

 

   Heather seemed a bit hesitant before agreeing, "Alright but... are you sure we didn't do anything? Because I vaguely remember doing something with a girl."

 

   "I can't say yes but I can't say no, now, drink up." I handed her the water, "I also found some corn nuts, they aren't BBQ but it's all we had."

 

   I expected a mean retort on how I could have gone out and got them at the 7/11 but instead I got a _thank you_?

 

   "Thanks, Veronica, it's the thought that counts I suppose, next time though, that is if there is a next time, make sure to get BBQ"

 

   I just smiled, handing her the packet of corn nuts and siting down next to her on the bed. "So... you said something last night, and I'd like to know if it's true. You said the only reason you let me into the group was because of your _infatuation_ for me, and stated that you've had a crush on me since freshman year."

 

   Heather did a spit-take before laughing, this time it was her usual bitchy laugh. "Veronica, I was drunk, drunk people say weird things. I only let you into the group because I saw potential" Heather lied straight through her perfect teeth. 

 

   "Then why did you kiss me..." I hesitated, not meaning for that to come out. well, no going back now, "I-I lied when I said we didn't do anything- oh don't give me that look, -I knew you were drunk but it just happened, you had me up against the wall, what was I supposed to do, push you away and leave you there with no safe ride home?"

 

   Heather stared at me, wide eyed. I took a deep breath preparing for a harsh slap to the face, but all I got was laugh.

 

   "Alright, you caught me, I'm _gay_ , I'm a _dyke,_ and for a past nerd" Heather huffed out any air she had left.

 

   _"So what now?"_  

 

   Heather pulled me towards her in a searing kiss before pushing me away, "don't tell anyone about this, or what happened, or I'll end you, and _this_." She gestured towards both of us.

 

   I nodded quickly before pulling her back in.

 

    _At least this_ _didn't_ _end as_ _badly_ _as she_ _expected_ _._


End file.
